The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users can keep large private collections of images they have captured and otherwise received. Many users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to view. Some users use image editing applications running on devices to edit their images using a variety of editing tools included in the applications.